Every Other Time
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ONE SHOT SONGFIC Listing to this song made me instantly think of Connie and Guy.


**EVERY OTHER TIME**

**PG**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own **Mighty Ducks** okay! And the song "**Every Other Time**"Belongs to the band LFO. I own the idea of this story though!

**SUMMARY: **Listing to this song made me instantly think of Connie and Guy.

**ONE SHOT/SONGFIC **

* * *

Connie and Guy had always been dating. Or at least pretty close to it. Guy was sitting in his living room listening to the radio when an old song by LFO came on. It reminded him of Connie and his relationship. He laughed just as his roommates came in. (Charlie, Adam and Averman) they heard the song playing and laughed. Obviously they thought the same thing.

**_C'mon  
nananananananananana  
nananananananananana  
nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time_**

He looked up at the guys and laughed. He defiantly thought about the constant off on relationship. They would always fight…and then within a day (at the most) they'd make up as if it never happened.

**_  
I said lets talk about it  
as she walked out on me and slammed the door  
but I just laugh about it  
'cuz she's always playin' those games  
_**

The guys all sat down telling stories about Connie and Guy as if Guy didn't live through it!

"They had their first fight in Pre School! Guy stole her green crayon. And she screamed at him and started crying…but then Karp stole it and ate it…" laughed Charlie. The guys laughed even harder at the memory (even though Adam didn't know that he was a Kiddie Hawk then!)

**_  
C'mon  
(deep down) deep down I know she loves me  
but she's got a funny way of showin' me how she cares (she cares)  
last night she did a donut on my lawn  
and drove out w/ her finger in the air  
Oh yeah  
_**

Guy shook his head as the chorus came on he and the guys laughed as they sang along. Not noticing Connie, Julie, Dwayne, Averman, Goldberg and the Bash Brothers came over (Connie had a key) for the lunch they planed.

**_  
Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes im right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes she's hot  
Sometimes I'm cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when I think about it I'm so in love with her  
_**

All of them laughed at the sight of the others pretending to sing into a microphone.

"Wow and to think if we came any later we would've missed this!" laughed Connie making all the singing guys minus Guy who didn't hear her jump and blush madly.

_**  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time  
**_

Charlie laughed at Guy as he continued to dance around singing. Clueless to the world around him.

**_  
Sometimes we sit around  
just the 2 of us on the park bench  
sometimes we swim around  
like 2 dolphins in the oceans of our hearts  
_**

Everyone else just sat down on the nearest chairs and watched Guy's little 'show'. As Charlie slipped off into the other room to get the video camera, and began to record the still clueless Guy.

**_  
but then I think about the time that we broke up before the prom  
and u told everyone that I was gay "ok"  
sometimes I walk around the town  
for hours just to settle down  
but I take you back  
and u kick me down  
cuz that's the way uhhu uhhu I like it  
_**

"How long do you think it'll be until he notices us watching him?" whispered Julie. Connie shrugged and whispered that she thought it was cute. And how she actually remembered when they broke up before prom and she told everyone it was because Guy was gay. She went to prom with Averman instead…big mistake. The Ducks laughed at Guy for months until they got back together. Of course after Connie said she was sorry.

**_  
Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes she's hot  
Sometimes I'm cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when I think about it I'm so in love with her  
_**

He was just about to sing the second chorus when he spun around and saw everyone watching. He began to blush madly as well.

"Hey…how long have you been watching?" everyone laughed at him.

"Ohh…since the black and white part…" grinned Portman Guy turned even redder.

"Ohh…heheh…" he said as he also noticed Charlie had the video camera.

_**  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
yeah every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time  
**_

Charlie grinned and told Guy that he should keep singing making everyone laugh.

"Why don't we all sing to make ikle wittle Guy less embarrassed?" laughed Averman.

**_  
Keep it up home girl  
don'tcha quit  
u know the way u scream is the ultimate  
And when I walk away  
just watch the clock n then I don't even get around the block  
and I say "let's talk about it"  
as she walks out on me and slams the door  
one day we'll laugh about it  
cuz we're always playin those games_**

Everyone laughed as Goldberg joined in with Connie and Julie. Guy shrugged and began singing the next part.

****

Nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time

By the time the chorus came even the Bash Brothers were singing at the top of their lungs. At this point everyone was singing.

**_  
sometimes its black  
sometimes its white  
sometimes she's wrong  
sometimes I'm right  
sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
but then she just changed her mind  
sometimes she's hot  
sometimes I'm cold  
sometimes my head wants to explode  
but when I think about it I'm so in love with her  
_**

Averman started dancing on the table and Charlie laughed catching it all on camera. Yup they were never going to let Guy live this one down not even Averman could live this one down since he was table dancing!

**_  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
yeah every other time  
nananananananananana  
every other time  
nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time  
_**

For the next part the Bash Brothers sang it even louder slinging an arm around Connie's shoulders making her laugh even harder.

**_  
keep it up home girl  
don'tcha quit  
u know the way u scream is the ultimate  
And when I walk away  
just watch the clock n then I don't even get around the block  
and I say "let's talk about it"  
as she walks out on me and slams the door  
one day we'll laugh about it  
cuz we're always playin those games  
_**

Everyone laughed even harder as Charlie handed the camera to Adam and started dancing around with Julie.

**_  
Nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time  
_**

Goldberg laughed as Averman began doing the Macarena on the table as well as the pigeon.

"Man…Averman keep your day job!" laughed Adam as he watched his friend make a fool of himself.

_**  
Oh yeah  
Every other time**_

As the song ended they all collapsed into a chair in fits of laughter. And Averman collapsed on the table.

"Wow I have danced that much since prom!" laughed Averman; Connie rolled her eyes saying how she was better off with Ken for prom. It was official the Ducks were mental but at least they had fun being mental!

* * *

**What did you think? I had fun writing this! I think I might do more like it! I might even do requests. Give me a couple and I'll find a song about them and make a story! REVIEW!**


End file.
